The Only King
by Tragic Melpomene
Summary: Harry Potter has thrived in Westeros for almost a millennium and rarely intervenes in the events that shaped the world, but with an invite to King's Landing for the wedding of King Joffrey and Lady Margaery, he might not be able to help it. The Only King of Braavos, has returned and he will change the rules of the game of thrones.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry Potter has thrived in Westeros for almost a millenium and rarely intervenes in the events that shaped the world, but with an invite to King's Landing for the wedding of King Joffrey and Lady Margery, he might not be able to help it. The Only King of Braavos, has returned and he will change the rules of the game of thrones.

A/N: This is the first chapter of my new fiction. I need my readers to help me decide the pairings for this fiction and want to give everyone a new type of Harry Potter in the Game of Thrones verse. So, to all my readers of _Eternity Together_, I am sorry I have not posted a new chapter, but I am nearly complete with the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter One: The Only King of Braavos

It was time to leave Dorne. Harry had been there for five years now and had learned all that he could have from the Orphans of the Greenblood and the occasional Dornish maester. It was a beautiful land with golden sand and clear water, spare as it was. The Red Mountains loomed in the distance and the sun beat down heating the air and sand, despite the end of summer.

Prince Oberyn Martell was leaving for King's Landing in order to attend the wedding of King Joffrey Baratheon and Lady Margaery Tyrell. His older brother had sought out Harry and begged him to travel North, incase a snake was waiting in the bushes of the Red Keep.

"A yellow snake, with green eyes…" Prince Doran had said ominously, as the wizard handed over more potions to keep the gout away.

Laughing softly, Harry nodded, "Of course, my Prince. It would be my pleasure. After all, I have always had a way with snakes."

Prince Oberyn had joined them at that point and commented, "They are not snakes, but instead they are lions. Hopefully your hunting skills will not be needed, but they will definitely come in handy."

And now they were traveling North and expected to arrive before most whores would break their fast; yet, that was where Prince Oberyn and his paramour Ellaria first wished to stop upon entering the capital of Westeros. _Hopefully he will stop coming to me with lust in his eyes after a good few hours of fucking._ It was not nearly as well known that Harry's desires were similar to Oberyn's. They both appreciated the body of a woman and the body of a man, though Harry only bedded those that he loved.

It has been nearly one hundred and fifty years since he had a lover.

Despite his young appearance, Harry was ageless. He had died of old age, in London, England and woke in the body that he had when he had killed the Dark Lord Voldemort. Harry had spent the next hundred years discovering this new world and the next nine hundred surviving in it.

Upon smelling the Red Keep, he rode swiftly back to the traveling party. Once his approach was noticed, the Prince, his paramour and a dozen knights sat up straighter and nearly doubled in speed for the grin on his face told them that they were close without him having to speak. He was excited for this new adventure to begin despite the terrible odor.

After nearly another hour of riding the smell became nearly too much to bear.

It smelt like shit, piss and sweat though most of the common folk that they passed on the road seemed to be used to it. The Prince and his paramour were nearly gagging as they got closer and closer to the city.

The sun was just rising as they stopped at the inn just on the outskirts of the capital. After a breakfast of bitter beer, smoked sausage and porridge, their parties splitting with the knights riding ahead to find their lodgings and Harry, Oberyn and Ellaria stopping at the whorehouse owned by Petyr Baelish.

A pretty blonde man was roused from his sleep by one of the servants. He bowed lowly in greeting to the Prince and escorted them to one of the finest rooms before ushering in three beautiful whores that he believed would satisfy the Red Viper's taste.

Harry remained by the door as Ellaria sprawled out elegantly on the huge bed and Oberyn began to circle the three scantily clad girls. The blonde man stood silently as the Prince inspected them though his eyes kept swaying back to the wizard.

"My lord, would you care for anyone? We can set you up in the room right down the hall?" he asked.

Cracking a small grin, Harry was about to respond when Ellaria spoke for him in her thick southern dornish accent. "He in no lord!" she laughed. "Just like I am no lady."

Bowing his head in apology, he spoke gently, but with humor lacing his words. "A term of courtesy in this establishment."

"A lie, anywhere. Why not use the right words? I am a bastard, she is a whore and he is a - well - I guess you could say king or wizard, though god is closer to what he really is."

Blue eyes widening, the blonde man bowed low, lower than he did for the Prince of Dorne. "Harry Potter. We are honored to have you in our establishment…"

Cutting him off with a swift flick of his wrist, Harry let out a dry chuckle before saying, "Hush, there is no need for that. Just see that my friends' needs are sated. I do not desire the carnal pleasure, today."

Oberyn grinned as he caressed the arm of a pale, copper-haired beauty. "He has not desired anyone for nearly one hundred and fifty years. After the death of his sweet Rhaena Targaryen."

Harry glared at him, but let it go quickly. His last lover died of old age and in peace.

"_One - one hundred and fifty years?"_

Ellaria grinned as one of the whores winked at her. Turning to face their procurer, she said, "Surely you have heard the legends?"

"Yes, but -"

Suddenly voices sang out in a song that caused Ellaria to freeze. Turning to her lover, Oberyn was already striding across the room with Harry not far behind.

"Calm down, Oberyn. They are not worthy of this attention," he whispered as they strode past the gleaming velvet curtains into a room where two men sat with their whores singing the Rains of Castamere.

"_Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall, and not a soul to hear."_

Stopping in the archway, Harry watched as Ellaria rushed in to steal her lover away and he watched Oberyn stab one of the Lannister men. Turning suddenly, Harry stared as a tall dark haired man and a short stubby dwarf entered. Stepping into the shadows, he gazed at them with curious eyes.

Lord Tyrion spoke, "Prince Oberyn, forgive the intrusion, but we heard there was -" The Prince ripped his blade from the man's wrist and thick red blood shot out before his friend clamped his hand against the wound to stem the loss of life.

"- Trouble," he finished half heartedly.

Ignoring the imp, Oberyn turned to his paramour with a smirk on his face. "My apologies, lover," he spoke before pulling her to him and seemingly making love with her lips. After a few moments of Lord Tyrion failing to draw the attention back to himself and the man beside him, Harry cleared his throat.

The man that had came in with the dwarf jumped before the lord and unsheathed his sword so quickly that Harry could only blink before it was pressed to his throat. Catching the startled eyes of the man, Harry spoke, "We are all friends here. There is no need for blades."

"I don't trust men who hide in the shadows," the man responded.

Harry grinned, though his eyes never left the ones staring into his own, and held his hand out to Oberyn, who had pulled his own dagger out at the threat to him. "If I wanted you dead, good Ser -" He pressed the blade that he had drawn when the man had drawn his own, underneath his chin. "- you would not have been able to even draw your sword."

After another few breaths of tense silence, Harry pulled his dagger away and stepped back from the sword at his throat. Glancing at Oberyn, he shook his head and turned to face Lord Tyrion. "My lord, you came here to speak with the Prince of Dorne."

Tyrion still looked shocked at the events that had just played out, but seemed to get it together by the time he looked at Oberyn. "Of course, I came on behalf of King Joffrey to welcome you to King's Landing."

Oberyn sheathed his weapon and reached again for Ellaria. "Lord Tyrion, son of Tywin Lannister. And you are - what? His hired sword?"

The man grinned and placed his own sword away. "Aye, started that way. I'm a knight, now."

"How did that come to pass?"

"Killed the right people, I suppose," he shrugged.

They both started to laugh and the tension that had lingered seemed to disappear. Harry grinned as Tyrion cleared his throat to once again have the attention directed back to him. "Yes, this is Ser Bronn, a friend."

Oberyn's smile slowly turned to a frown. "Friend? I did not realize that Lannister's were allowed such a - weakness." Tyrion turned slightly red and was about to respond, but the Prince continued, "You must be one of the rare lions that don't rip the sheep apart upon seeing it." The dwarf looked conflicted from the comment, but then Oberyn smiled. "Let me introduce you to my friends. My paramour Ellaria Sand and my confidant King Harry Potter."

Lord Tyrion turned so quickly that his neck let out a loud crack and his knight Bronn looked confused before asking, "Another King?"

Harry grinned though he also cast the Prince a glare, "I have not been a King for many years. Please, my name is Harry."

The dwarf took several steps closer, his eyes squinting as he studied the man before him. "Green eyes, black hair, and a lightning bolt scar," he mumbled before suddenly dropping to a knee. "King Harry, I welcome you to King's Landing. We are all honored by your presence in Westeros."

Glaring once more at the snickering Prince, Harry knelt down and helped the imp stand. "Lord Tyrion you honor me, but like I said, I am no longer a king. Please, call me Harry,"

Standing, Tyrion bowed again and spoke, "Very well, Harry."

Oberyn grinned again, "Come let us get more girls! Perhaps you can convince my good friend to take a lover tonight."

Harry shook his head at the same time the little lord did. "I do not partake, now that I am married," he explained. "Prince Oberyn is it possible if you and I could speak outside?"

As the two men left, Ser Bronn turned to Harry, "A king, huh? King of what, if you don't mind my asking?"

Harry shrugged as Ellaria came to stand beside him, linking their arms together to lead him back to the room that her and her lover had rented for the evening. He glanced back over his shoulder at the knight that stood in the same spot they had left him and he answered, "I was the King of Braavos, for a time."

Ser Bronn straightened. "There has only been one king of Braavos, the first one, who helped build the city - nearly eight hundred years ago."

Ellaria and Harry continued to the door, though before they pushed the velvet curtain aside to leave, the wizard turn responded, "Eight hundred years… I did not think that it has been that long."

The Prince and his paramour had long since tired out from their rather continuous and loud love making all throughout the night. Harry sat calmly outside the door and waited for them to rise. It was nearly noon and he was ready to rest. He had not slept in nearly two days, and while he was tired, Harry had gotten use to lack of sleep and could be awake for another two or three days if he had to.

Three guards started walking to him, and at first, Harry assumed that they were part of the men that had joined them on their journey from Dorne, but as they got closer and closer, he realized that they were dressed in white cloaks, signifying that they were men of the Kingsguard.

Standing quickly, Harry watched as they lined up before him. One finally stepped forward and they all bowed gracefully before one spoke, "King Harry of Braavos, you have been summoned by the Queen Regent to speak with her son, King Joffrey of House Baratheon, Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm."

"Six Kingdoms," a voice spoke behind him.

Turning, Harry saw one of the whores that bedded the Prince and his paramour.

One white cloak stepped forward with his hand on his sword and bellowed, "Bite your tongue, whore!"

Harry glanced once more at the girl as the Prince stepped out of the room. "She does not lie. Dorne has never bent the knee to the crown, though we have also never rebelled when we had just cause to."

Harry intervened before it could get out of hand, "If the King wishes to speak with me, then we must not deny him. Prince Oberyn, perhaps this young girl would be better suited in your company. I have not met a person that has been this taken with you since dear Ellaria."

After a moment of staring into each others' eyes, Oberyn nodded and grabbed the whore's arm with a smirk on his face, "Come, my darling one. I only left the bed to tell you that we were far from finished." Pulling her away, he glanced once more at Harry and nodded.

Looking back at the three Kings Guard, he grinned, "I believe the King is waiting." Before leading them out of the whorehouse and into the streets of the King's Landing.

They walked with a purpose, swift and steady, and his guards shoved every person that blocked their way. After several minutes they finally entered the Red Keep and not much longer they reached the throne room.

The King, who was not much younger than Harry appeared, sat on the throne made of the swords of the many enemies of Aegon Targaryen, first of his name. Beside the boy king was his mother and his grandfather. His uncle, or father if the rumors were true, stood behind the queen with a golden hand. The small council members stood not far and guards seemed to be everywhere.

Lord Tywin Lannister descended the steps before King Joffrey could speak and greeted the wizard, "King Harry, we welcome you to King's Landing."

Harry bowed his head and said, "I have been welcomed by your son already, Lord Tywin." The king turned to Ser Jamie, but he was once more interrupted, this time by Harry. "Not that uncle, King Joffrey, but Lord Tyrion. He was most welcoming."

The Queen Regent looked away with a grimace and Lord Tywin's lips pursed as Harry continued, "Though I see he is not here, how odd?"

Joffrey at last stood from his throne, "He is a fool. I did not bring you here to talk of my uncle! I brought you here so I could meet the Great Wizard and One King of Braavos. A man they say that cannot die and perform magicks unlike any other in existence."

Harry bowed his head again. "It is a pleasure, your grace," he said almost mockingly.

The King walked down the steps and stood beside his grandfather. He wore a cruel smirk on his face and spoke again, "A man, they say, a man that inspired legends. You look no older than seven and ten. I could have you killed if you are lying to me."

Before he could continue on, Lord Tywin gripped his shoulder harshly and rasped out with a clenched jaw, "Silence, you do not insult him." Turning to Harry, Lord Tywin bowed low, "Please, your grace, he does not know what he speaks of."

Joffrey broke away from his Hand and turned angry eyes toward him. "I do know! I want him to prove himself to me. Show me magic! Go on, boy! Prove yourself."

"There is no need -" Tywin tried to interject before Harry raised his hand.

"The King wishes to see a magic trick, my Lord. If he asked me to prove my immortality then I would gladly let you continue; however, since he merely asks for me to wave my hand and call forth my magic, I will not find insult in the matter in which he address me."

Tywin looked at his grandson and the young king flinched back from his look. "My apologies, King Harry. These war times have caused me to doubt even the most noble of men. I am sure you understand what it means to be a ruler in a time with people trying to steal your throne."

Harry gave a forced smile and said, "I cannot say that I have, but I can certainly understand why you have."

The king looked put out with that comment, but Harry raised his hands and flames began to dance upon his skin. Looking up he saw wonder, and a bit of fear in the eyes of the court. It was the Grand Maester Pycelle that looked dubious.

"Excuse me, your grace," the old man began. "The sorceress that travels with the traitor Stannis can conjure fire. It is merely an illusion. I do not think that this feat of 'magic' should be enough to prove this man's legitimacy."

"Quite right! Well go on show us something different."

Tywin looked pained as he turned back to the wizard who merely shrugged in response. "I apologise, your grace," the Warden of the West said.

Harry grinned, "It is of no concern, though if you doubt me Grand Maester then you can touch my flames. I assure you they will burn you." Regardless, Harry closed his hands to a fist and the flames disappeared.

"Well, 'wizard' show me something that no one else can claim," the Boy King spoke arrogantly.

Harry nodded solemnly and vanished.

Everyone gasped and jumped to their feet, when a voice rang out from above them.

Standing in the hallway overlooking the throne room was Harry, leaning against the pillar with his feet balanced on the railing. "Hope that it was proof enough for you, King Joffrey."

There was a moment of silence before the Lord Commander of the King's Guard burst into laughter. The Queen Regent looked away from her brother in embarrassment.

"Amazing," Jamie voiced between guffaws.

Harry smiled gently at the man with golden hair and bright green eyes that stared up at him in wonder and amusement. He vanished again and appeared once more before the Kingslayer. "Lord Jaime Lannister, you did us a service with the death of King Aerys."

He grimaced and looked like he wanted to deny it, but Harry continued, "However, I doubt anyone truly knows what happened that night beside you."

Turning toward the king, Harry bowed once more and said, "I hope that was proof enough."

Joffrey smiled and let a chuckle before nodding. "Yes, I believe that was more than good enough."

"Then may I leave? I must get back to my friends."

The King nodded and waved him off, though before Harry could leave the seventeen year old called back for him. "King Harry!"

Glancing over his shoulder Harry responded, "Yes, King Joffrey?"

"I expect you to be at my wedding feast. Perhaps you can perform some more magic for my guests and my bride."

Harry nodded and said, "If you so desire it."

* * *

He was almost out of the Red Keep when the Kingslayer finally caught up with him. His golden hand caught in the sunlight and drew Harry's eyes toward his missing limb.

Jaime glanced at his hand and let out a sigh. "Yes, the Lord Commander is missing a hand. I assure you that I can still fight!"

Harry nodded, but waited for the man to continue.

It was several awkward moments before the Lannister spoke again, "How did you know? About the king? King Aerys, that is."

Shrugging, he responded, "I was there that day."

"You were there that day?"

"Yes. I was coming to kill the Mad King, myself. I had learned of his plan to burn them all, I sent a missive to the House of Black and White and then went to kill him. And instead you did."

And with that, Harry apparated away.

* * *

Alright my fabulous readers, I have finished the second chapter of this fic and am at a standstill. I was going to wait to post his until I was completely finished with it, but I need help deciding who will be Harry's love interest.

Jaime, Arya and Daenerys are the choices I am offering to you! Please let me know what you think and I will go from there :) it will decide on where I will take his journey.

Thank you all!

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

"_I am writing this review because this story is a breath of fresh air, I am writing this became I am psyched, and I want YOU to get psyched . Write another chapter, and another, and another, YAHOOOO! Don't stop man." - Mr. Soze_

Summary: Harry Potter has thrived in Westeros for almost a millennium and rarely intervenes in the events that shaped the world, but with an invite to King's Landing for the wedding of King Joffrey and Lady Margaery, he might not be able to help it. The Only King of Braavos, has returned and he will change the rules of the game of thrones

A/N: Thank your the response to this story! I forgot to mention in the first chapter that I do not own anything! And for those who have asked I am a girl! And with that, enjoy!

Chapter Two: With Magic and Might

The day of the wedding began like any other since Harry had arrived in the capitol. The Prince and his paramour had been roused from the bed they shared with several whores and had to rush about getting ready. Ellaria begged Harry to use his magic and help them get ready, but like the day before and the day before that he had denied her.

"Please, Harry! You know I hate to bath alone and Oberyn has to attend to his knights."

Chucking he responded, "My dear Ellaria, magic is not meant to be used as an easy fix. After so many years of being able to use it for whatever I desire, I have learned that sometimes it is easier to just do it yourself."

However, now that he was looking at the clothes that he had brought for the occasion, Harry was certain that he would have to use magic to make himself more presentable, especially since the King had so kindly _requested_ that he perform a feat of magic today.

Sighing, Harry let his magic rise to the surface and watched his appearance change in the dull piece of metal that he used as a mirror. Despite the fact that he did not want to be considered a king, Harry knew that the Lannisters would use whatever they had available to rise above him, to show that they were more powerful than him, even if it was just his appearance.

He was now in a deep navy tunic that was nearly as black as the night's sky, the stitching on the front was that of the symbol for the Deathly Hallows, which was also imprinted on each button that was made of fine silver. His cloak was black and sheer, nearly see-through, and trailed past him as he walked. And his boots were a sparkling silver that matched the thin band that adorned his head.

A king looked back at him from the mirror.

Stepping out of his room, he watched Oberyn's jaw become slack before a smirk appeared. "Who are you dressed up for, King Harry? Did you meet someone that can break your vow of chastity?"

"I am not chaste, Oberyn. Though Jaime Lannister seems like an interesting man, but alas his heart is held in the strong grasp of his sister."

"I will overlook the fact that he is a Lannister, though it is good to see that the rumors of that incestous relationship may be true. That does not mean that he will always love her, perhaps you can persuade him to give you his heart instead?"

Harry shook his head. "No, there is another that has that ability and she will be good for him, while I will merely cause him more pain. I doubt that I will find anyone in this terrible city that I could grow to care for."

Oberyn shrugged and then asked, "Why are you dressed up then? I thought you said that you were going to just wear your armor and try to not draw attention to yourself?"

"The King has asked that I perform an act of magic during his wedding feast. I did not want him to think that just because I will do as he wishes that I am anything less than a king."

Oberyn grinned, "Well than let us attend this ceremony. Dare I say that today will be a lot more interesting than I originally believed it to be."

* * *

The Sept was filled to the brim with high lords and ladies. As Oberyn and Harry entered, a hand grabbed the wizard's arm. Turning to look at the person that held him back, green eyes clashed with green eyes.

"Lord Tywin, may I help you?"

The old man inclined his head and let go off Harry. "Your grace, King Joffrey and myself invite you to sit with our family while the ceremony occurs. It would do us a great honor to have a man such as yourself with us while we celebrate this joyous occasion."

After glancing at the Prince at his side, who gave him a knowing smirk, Harry joined the Hand of the King to the front row, where he sat between Prince Tommen and Jaime Lannister. His dark hair stood out among the sea of blondes.

"Hello, your grace," the Kingslayer said.

"And good morrow to you as well, Lord Commander."

A little hand pulled at his tunic and Harry looked down at the young child that was trying to capture his attention. The boy was very young, maybe no older than nine and had bright blonde hair just like his mother and rumored father. He had plump cheeks and a gentle smile. His eyes were a dull green, though they had the sparkle of youth in them.

"Are you really a wizard and a king?" he asked quietly. Jaime grinned down at the child and was pleased to see that his sister was too absorbed with talking with their father to reprimand the little prince.

Harry knelt down and smiled at the young boy. "Yes, I am. And are you really a prince of the Seven Kingdoms?"

The child blushed and turned to hide in his mother's skirts. Cersei Lannister turned to look at her son and pursed her lips at the sight of Harry kneeling on the ground. Though she hid it quickly, he knew that she was not fond of him.

"You have a beautiful son, Queen Regent," Harry spoke as he stood up.

She gave him a tight smile, but before she could respond, the ceremony began.

It was a long wedding, full of prayers to the Seven and strung out vows of true love, but at last King Joffrey had his wife Margaery as Queen. Once the couple passed their row, Harry and the other Lannister filed out after them.

It was not a long walk to the feast. And once Harry was surrounded by other guests of the wedding, he slipped into the crowd with an intent of getting away from Lannister family, only to run into Lord Tyrion and his young wife Sansa.

"Lord Tyrion, did you enjoy your nephew's wedding?" he asked.

The dwarf looked up at him, and the beautiful red haired girl bowed her head as Harry tried to catch her eyes. Tyrion gave a tense smile to the man and responded, "Of course, your grace. Surely you have heard about the deep love the king and I hold for one another."

Laughing, Harry replied, "Almost as profound as the love between you and your sister, correct?"

The beautiful wife of Tyrion looked up with her jaw slightly agape. The Lannister let out a small chuckle and introduced the woman standing beside him. "May I present my lady wife, Sansa Lannister. My bride, this is King Harry of Braavos."

The young girl dipped low in a curtsey and Harry inclined his head in greeting before brushing his lips across her knuckles. "Please, Lady Sansa, call me Harry. I have already told your lord husband that there is no need to be so formal."

Sansa agreed, "Of course, King Harry."

The wizard gave a small chuckle and followed the pair to the feast. "I grieve for your loss, Lady Sansa. From what I have heard, your family was very honorable."

She stiffened and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye before bowing her head in an act of shame. "My father was a traitor, my brother was a traitor, my mother was a traitor. I have traitor's blood and am honored to be married to my lord husband despite it."

Lord Tyrion grimaced, but did not comment on what she had spoken. Harry felt a heat of anger spread from his chest, causing his hands to clench. "Lady Sansa, regardless of the accusations, your family obviously loved you. There is no crime in loving them back."

Sansa turned to look at him and her eyes had filled with tears though they had not fallen. He gave her a thin smile and bid them both farwell. Her husband bowed his head once more to Harry and led her to the front of feast, where he would sit with his family and the Tyrells.

He was about to sit at the table for Prince Oberyn and his guests when Lord Tywin tried to have him join them up front. "It would be a great honor, your grace," he said and for a moment Harry wanted to curse him, but let it pass.

"No, Lord Lannister. I believe that King Joffrey and his Queen would prefer to have the company of only family. I have been neglecting my duties to my friend."

The old man stared at Harry, searching his green eyes for something, before responding, "Your friend. Prince Oberyn. I noticed that you do not call any other person here 'your' anything. Not your lord, not your grace, nothing."

Narrowing his eyes, Harry replied, "Because no one here is my _anything_. King Joffrey is not my king and you are not my lord. I have no problem with your titles, but I don't want there to be any illusion that we are more than we are. I am a king that has come to celebrate another king's wedding. I do not care for added pleasantries."

Tywin did not react to his words besides a small bow of his head. He turned to leave before looking back and saying, "The king would like your performance for the court to occur before his wedding pie. I believe that he will call you up when it is time."

Harry agreed and made his way to his friends. Oberyn was laughing and Ellaria looked amused at his struggle.

* * *

The food was delicious and the company was pleasant. Harry was not a big fan of such extravagance, but he understood that it was expected of a King. Turning to Oberyn, he said, "How are they able to afford this? This wedding must have cost a fortune."

The Dornish Prince replied, "I believe that you are funding it. The Crown is in debt to the Iron Bank, by thousands of millions of gold dragons."

"What?"

The man nodded, "Yes, it appears that the previous King did not do much beside hunting, whoring, drinking and borrowing. Now his city starves."

Harry leaned back in his chair. "Well, I guess that it makes sense that they are trying so hard to be friends."

It not for another three servings that the new queen stood up and announced that the leftovers of their feast would be going to the poorest in the city. Harry snorted and rolled his eyes before standing. He needed to step away from this crowd of liars before his magic came to the surface.

"King Harry," a voice called out from behind him.

The Queen's father, Mace Tyrell walked toward him. He was a big man with dark hair and stormy blue eyes. He gave a deep bow and introduced himself before following Harry to the outskirts of the feast.

"Are you enjoying your time in the capital, your grace?" he asked.

"Yes, despite the smell. Your daughter seems to be pleased with her husband."

Mace's face broke out in a large grin. "Yes, your grace. She hopes to improve the conditions of the city and now that she is Queen it will be much easier to accomplish. It was kind of her to help the needy, no?"

Harry stopped walking and glared at the man beside him, whose smile had suddenly vanished. "As I understand it, Lord Tyrell, your family first stopped importing the food to the capital and caused the people to starve in the first place. It is not a kindness that she does to the people, if her family is the ones that caused the hunger in the first place."

A voice rang out from the crowd, call for him. Harry gave a mocking bow to the man before him. "Lord Tyrell, I believe your king has summoned me."

And with that he pushed past the man and back to the stage before the king. The singers that were performing before him were still collecting coins and Tyrion seemed to be fuming as wine dripped down his face. The King grinned as Harry approached.

"King Harry of Braavos, my friend, you promised me a performance of your magic for my bride and my guests! Have you come prepared?"

The crowds started whispering and many tried to look past one another to see the man of legends.

"Of course, King Joffrey. I would not hope to disappoint."

The boy settled into his chair and his queen leaned forward. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry watched as Mace Tyrell joined his mother who looked rather annoyed with the man. _What a fool_, Harry thought.

Turning to face the guests, with his back to the King, Harry raised both hands and with a flick of his wrist, two men appeared covered in armor. Their helmets sparkling in the sunlight.

A snap of his fingers, and the forms fought.

They were fast as they dodged, and slashed, and battled one another. The swords ringing as they clashed together. It was a beautiful fight and Harry could tell that the King was enjoying it, though he also looked confused by the show of magic.

It seemed like the cunt, Mace Tyrell, had to interject, "This is not magic!"

Harry held up his hand and the two fighting stopped. One sword nearly beheading one of the men. Glancing over his shoulder at the man, he watched as Mace stood to his feet and demanded that he perform _real _magic.

The King agreed, "While I do love a fight, this is not what I was expecting." And while he attempted to sound courteous Harry could tell that he wanted something extravagant.

"Very well," Harry responded and snapped his fingers once more.

The suits of armor that were fighting fell to the ground, revealing that there was no men inside them to actually wield the sword. The crowds gasped as Harry twirled his wrist and the armor turned to dust before being captured in the wind.

Walking toward the couple, he could see the flabbergasted looks on every face. While it was no great feat of magic, it was more than anyone had seen in ages.

Stopping before the Queen, Harry twirled his wrist once more and the dust formed a rose that he plucked from the air. Bowing before the Queen, he presented her with it. She let out a gasp as she realized that it was glass.

"Thank you, your grace," she spoke softly.

Straightening, Harry turned back to the crowd and raised both of his hands. Every torch burst into flames and grew before he curled his arms to himself. The fire danced across the tables and people jumped out of the way as the flames met together and formed into a giant snake.

It looked real, and nearly thirty feet long with red scales that made it appear like flames were underneath its skin as the sunlight danced across it. Rearing back, it opened its jaw as it approached Harry, who could hear the royal families stand from their seats and back up in fright.

Harry clasped his hands together, letting out a loud slap and the beast froze. As he threw his hands up in the air, the snake burst into a cluster of butterflies with their wings the color of red, gold and orange.

They flew to the sky, higher and higher before Harry finally snapped his fingers and they burst into sparks and vanished.

Turning back to the King, Harry bowed mockingly. It was silent as he returned to his seat, and the silence only ended when Oberyn and Ellaria burst into pleasant giggles and clapped at his performance.

Suddenly it was like a dam broke and everyone was clapping and cheering. King Joffrey was standing gobsmacked before letting out a cackle of amusement. Oberyn clasped Harry on the shoulder and handed him some Arbor Red.

"Amazing Harry! I always forget how much magic you have!" Ellaria laughed.

Harry shrugged and watched as everyone went back to their drinking and merriment. A few people were looking at him dubiously or fearfully, but he did not care.

"That will keep your enemies away for a time," a voice rang out behind him. Turning to look at who was speaking to him, Harry gazed up at the new Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.

Margaery was twirling her glass rose between her fingers and finally sat down. Oberyn and Ellaria both stood to go have a look at another whore that was performing not to far from them only to run into Lord Tywin and the former Queen Regent. Harry glanced at them, but knew that Ellaria could control Oberyn's temper somewhat. Looking at the young girl before him, Harry wondered what she wanted. The Queen placed the rose on the table between them and finally met his eyes.

Leaning back, Harry waited for her to speak.

She blushed and finally spoke, "I have heard about the time that you were kidnapped by Argilac the Arrogant. It is said that he sent an army to kidnap you when Aegon the Conqueror was threatening to take the Seven Kingdoms. It is said that you cast a spell and the men turned and fought each other. That you let Argilac go with the promise that he would never be able to keep the throne. And a week later Aegon took the throne and all of Westeros. You are a true wizard, full of magic and might."

Harry did not respond to her words, though he flashed back to the moment. Standing beside Death and watching as so many men die. He had cast a curse on Argilac and brought the dragons to King's Landing in revenge for causing him to kill so many.

Harry broke away from his thoughts as King Joffrey began to spout about his wedding not just being a celebration, but also a part of history before summoning five dwarves to reenact the War of Five Kings.

The young woman beside him let out a sigh and moved to approach her husband when the dwarf portraying Lord Renly Baratheon was poked with a spear. She froze and, for a moment, Harry saw the anger burning in her eyes before it vanished in a mask of amusement.

"Do you want to be his wife?" he asked.

Margaery turned to the wizard beside her and said, "I want to be Queen." And with that, she walked back to her husband.

Oberyn returned to his seat and silently the two friends watched as the King belittled and humiliated his uncle. Lord Tyrion seemed to be controlling his anger; however, he refused to bow and the crowds gazed silently as the King began to act more and more mad. Harry caught Margaery's eyes and not a moment later she tried to regain control of her husband's temper. She stood up and shouted, "Look, my love, the pie!"

As the Queen distracted her husband, Tyrion and his young bride attempted to sneak away; however, the King called him back and demanded that he bring him his wine.

WIth one sip, the King began to choke. At first, Harry suspected that he had merely had too much pie and wine, but as his face began to turn purple, Oberyn whispered, "The Strangler."

The former Queen rushed to her son and Jaime Lannister pushed his way through the crowd to reach him as well. Margaery let out a cry as Joffrey continued to gasp for a breath that he could not catch.

The Hand of the King moved forward and yelled out, "King Harry! Please, your magic can save him!"

And though he did not want to do anything of the sort. Harry got up and rushed to the boy when a chill went up his spine. Stopping suddenly, he closed his eyes and saw a woman step out from the darkness in his mind.

Her skin and hair were as black as a moonless night, her features bleed into the surrounding darkness, but her eyes shined brightly. Eyes, that were the same shape and shade as his own.

Within his mind, he whispered gently, "_Hello Stranger."_

* * *

Wow! I am so pleased by the response to this fiction. I appreciate all of your reviews and opinions and look forward to hearing about what you think of this chapter! I will say, that this is a speedy update and to not expect an update more than once a week, but I wanted give my readers another chance to give their opinion on Harry's romantic interest.

It seems like most people are adamant that this fiction not be slash and thus I have decided that I will not pair him with Jaime. There is some people concerned with the ages of Daenerys and Arya, but I would like to point out that in this era, a girl is fit to be wed once she has her moonblood as it is referred to in _A Song of Ice and Fire_.

I have read only the first three books so if there are any mistakes that is my excuse! Also because I put this fiction in the Game of Thrones category, I feel like I can base some of the plot more on the tv series than on the books. If something is really off point then feel free to call me out on it! I love hearing about what I can do to improve my work.

As of right now, I believe that the vote is more in favor of Daenerys than Arya, but some of the arguments for the youngest Stark daughter has made me lean more toward her, but I am still not sure because she is so young, though Daenerys is not much older. The story can pretty much go two ways with two different endings and so I still am not sure!

Either way, thank you once again for reading this story and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully they will get longer, but I pretty much write with a specific ending to my chapters in mind and once I reach it I end the chapter.

Love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

"_Your story is interesting. It has the potential to be something great. The Songs of Ice and Fire verse of fanfiction can be difficult to write and I hope that it does not hold you back with what you have in mind for your fic. If you write true to your heart then you can create something amazing. Good luck and I hope you update soon!" - Lovely Arya_

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summary: Harry Potter has thrived in Westeros for almost a millennium and rarely intervenes in the events that shaped the world, but with an invite to King's Landing for the wedding of King Joffrey and Lady Margaery, he might not be able to help it. The Only King of Braavos, has returned and he will change the rules of the game of thrones.

* * *

Chapter 3:And a Stranger by His Side

Within his mind, he whispered gently, "_Hello Stranger._"

Looking into her eyes was like looking into a mirror. They were the same shape and shade as his own though with her dark skin they were almost more striking. She glided toward him and the darkness of his mind brightened, allowing him to truly gaze upon the women that claimed him her master.

Death was dressed in a sheer slip that pooled at her feet. Her hair was pulled into a thick braid with black flowers woven into different strands. She was beautiful.

She smiled, her teeth a bright white, and said, "_Master, you can not interfere with this boy's death. He will die tonight and if you delay it then I will come back again and again till I get what is mine._"

Harry shrugged, though he was curious as to why she wanted Joffrey so bad. "_I am sure he has sent you many people. He is a monster with a short temper and he must have ordered people to die for many a petty crime."_

"_Yes, he did bring many; however, the boy king will die. I want him."_

"_Why?"_

She reached for his cheek and Harry leaned into the touch. He had always heard that the touch of death was cold, but her fingers were warm against his skin. He could hear the distant screaming of Cersei Lannister and the gasping breaths of the King, but in the darkness of his mind it was easier to tune out.

The Stranger pulled her hand away and answered his question with a smirk. "_There is a war coming and with him still in power the realm will fall. In order for the prophecy to be fulfilled, the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms must be willing to fight, else all is lost. And this boy would rather see his world freeze then aid those he once called enemy._"

Harry stared into her eyes, confused. "_The prophecy of the prince that was promised?"_

"_Yes. Though another prophecy is being woven as we speak, and you will have to complete it."_

He grimaced and said, "_What is the prophecy? Why must I be the one to fulfill it?"_

"_Because I brought you here."_

That only made him angry. "_Yes, but why? I do not want to be the prince that was promised."_

She laughed and he felt the gooseflesh spread across his skin. It was an icy laugh that would make anyone freeze in terror. Perhaps it was the laugh of death and not her touch that made people believe she was like ice.

But Harry had long since gotten use to his stranger.

"_You are not the prince that was promised, my master. But your fate is intertwined with those that prophecy has touched. You are not the only child born for the fates to play with." _ She looked hauntingly at him, but in her eyes there was pity and hope.

"_Then what is my prophecy?" _he asked.

The Stranger grinned. "_It has yet to be written. With each new chapter of your life the words begin to form and when it ends the prophecy will be complete."_

"_Then how is it a prophecy if it has not been told?"_

"_It is a thousand prophecies and one as well. You create it. The writer of your fate guides you and at each beginning you cement it with your actions in its end. You tie the fates of many together and it is only you that can save this world. And once you have you will be free, free as I am, to be what you were born to be."_

Harry tried to turn away from her, frustrated and confused, though he knew that she would not let him leave till she was done. It was a curse, his mastery over death. Her hand once more reached for him and held him within his own mind.

"_This world is full of prophecies, and they grow with each passing day, like a balloon with air. They will burst and from them this world will either fall or rise. You must be the guiding hand that binds those that are born of prophecy. Nearly a thousand years in this world, you have spent, and you will save it like you have your own."_

Harry gripped her shoulders and watched as his eyes on her face widened. "_Yes, I have spent a thousand years here. Wandering around with a stranger by my side, wondering why I can not move on. Wondering why I live and breath and never die in a world that is so different from my own. And now you tell me that I will be free. Why must I have waited a thousand years? Why tell me now?!" _he nearly shouted.

Death stepped back from him and Harry released her. She ran her hand, burning as it was, down his face and grasped his chin before answering him, "_Do you love this world?"_

"_What?"_

She rolled her eyes. "_Do you love this world? You have walked its earth for hundreds of years, you have had lovers and friends, you are a king and a commoner, you do as you please with all those who meet you respecting the magic you have. Do you love this world?"_

"_Yes, but -"_

Shaking her head at him, the Stranger interrupted him, "_Then that is your answer. Why save a world that you do not love? Why not protect it if there is no one here you to care for? Before you can sacrifice what needs to be sacrificed you must know love."_

He glared at her and responded, "_I fell in love with my home here long ago. I fell in love with it and you came and took it. Valyria was cursed the second I stepped into this world. I spent decades thriving and then you took it from me."_

"_Yes, but you were meant for more than Valyria. You know why it had to fall. You know that was the only way you could rise."_

Harry threw back his head in anger, but knew that this argument was pointless. He regretted nothing more than what had happened in Valyria more than four hundred years ago. It was after he left Braavos, after he had declared it free, after he had guided and saved so many. He went to Valyria looking to live out the rest of his days with the magic and beauty that was now in ruins, darkness and hell.

He wanted to be normal. The wish that was never able to become a reality. When he had gave up his throne and embraced life as commoner a country burned.

Blinking back tears, Harry refused to think more of that part of his life. That chapter had ended. He would not think on it unless he had to.

Returning to the main reason he was here, voice thick with the injustice that has plagued him his whole life, Harry asked, _"And yet you deny a mother's wish to save her son? This boy king is terrible, I will give you that, but he is a child."_

She shrugged. "_And a monster, as you said, with an awful temper. I grant you immortality and I grant you love and you never ask me to gift any of those that steal your heart with your gift, but instead you ask me to spare this child?"_

"_I never asked for the child to be spared! I just wanted to know why! And my 'gift' is a curse! I would never make someone I love suffer as I have!"_

"_But you will, my master, you will."_ And with that, she leaned forward and placed her lips against his own in a sweet kiss of farewell before Harry was ripped from his mind and her.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, Harry only saw darkness before blinding light overcame him. Blinking the brightness away, he stared into the eyes of Oberyn who had jumped back in shock. Harry already knew that when he opened his eyes that they had been like a black pit, an abyss, into a world that only he could reach.

"My King?" the dornish Prince asked, with a tremor of fear barely heard in his deep voice.

Waving him off, Harry strode to the boy laying on the ground and the woman holding him in his arms. Looking into the eyes of Lord Tywin, he spoke, "The Stranger claims him. There is nothing I can do."

The former Queen let out a wail and drew her son to her chest, but the boy reached out for a figure in the distance. Harry watched as Death reached for him and as their fingers met, King Joffrey Baratheon, first of his name, the former Lord of the Seven Kingdoms died.

Cersei screamed and shouted, "You did this! You murdered my son! Take him! Take him!"

Tyrion Lannister had stood behind the Stranger, inspecting the King's wine glass when the boy had reached for her. His mother, no doubt believed that the child had pointed to his killer.

"Where is his wife? Where is Sansa Stark?" she continued with fury.

Harry looked around and saw no trace of the red haired woman. Lord Tywin ordered the city gates closed and Tyrion to be imprisoned.

Jaime leaned over his sister, trying to pull her away from her son. "Cersei let him go. He is gone. Just let him go." She let out a screeching wail before finally releasing her son. Her twin guided her to her feet and made to escort her away, but not before she turned to Harry.

He could see why people considered Cersei Lannister to be one of the most beautiful women in the Seven Kingdoms because even as anger and grief marred her face, she was stunning.

Leaning toward the wizard, she whispered vehemently, "You could have saved him. You are no king, no wizard. I will see your head on a spike for this treason." And with a turn of her head and a shove to her brother, the former Queen walked with as much grace and dignity that she felt she possessed and disappeared into the crowds.

* * *

After many apologies from the Hand of the King and the Lord Commander of the King's Guard, Harry retired to his room, where he thought to himself. The Stranger had plans for him and if what she said was true then he would have to be ready to move on, to be free like she promised.

A voice rang out from his doorway. Ellaria walked into his room, still in the gown she had worn to the wedding, her eyes sparkling with pity and understanding. "You must not feel bad for letting the King die. You are not the Stranger himself. You cannot control life and death."

He let her words wash over, but knew that it was not true. He was more than the Stranger. He was her master, but he refused to use that power. Harry would not become a monster like so many before him did when faced with power.

Ellaria sat at the edge of his bed and reached for his hand. "The Queen will no doubt send for you soon, if only to apologise for her words. She is a mother grieving and what she said to you is not something that you should take to heart."

Harry sat up and ran his hands through his thick ebony hair. "What is to become of Lord Tyrion?" he asked.

She shrugged gracefully. "He will likely be put to death, after a trial, of course. It seems like the Queen will guarantee his death, whether he did it or not."

"Mayhaps I will speak to him and discover the truth. I may be able to spare him if that is the case."

Ellaria placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. She knew that death upset him and even more so a death of a child.

Prince Oberyn walked into the room and his paramour ran to him, jumping into his arms. The death of King Joffrey was not what caused her to seek his comfort, but instead the suffering that the man resting on the bed felt was what brought her close to tears.

She remembered the first time she had met him. He had been exactly as he was now, though only clad in thin leather shorts. Ellaria had been at the edge of the Greenblood River with one of her daughters. She had watched her child play on the sandy banks of the river when a raft full of the Orphans of the Greenblood came to shore.

At first they had intended to take her and her daughter as one would take a whore, but then a man had jumped to from the raft and with no sword or weapon, he was able to convince them that they would be dead if they so much as tried to take them by force.

The men had immediately apologized and gifted her and her daughter with medicine and spices. At the time she did not understand why the men feared the dark haired youth (or so she had thought) that had defended her, but she was thankful.

When she had rushed back to her love, Ellaria learned that the man that had saved her and her daughter was the One and True King of Braavos. He was a man of many legends and myths, and she was surprised that he was not fighting fierce beasts or saving maidens like the stories told.

The next day, Ellaria had brought Oberyn to the place that she had been the day before. Surprisingly, the man that saved her was waiting for them. He stood with his back to them and a when he turned the sun formed a halo of light around his head, making him look a god with a crown made of sunlight.

Oberyn thanked him and she learned that Harry was unlike any other person she had ever met. He was royalty, but as they spent the remaining afternoon on the river, she watched as he was deep in the mud looking for a special breed of frog that is used in a poison. He was rich, but had no money. And he was young, but had walked their earth for nearly a hundred years.

The friendship her lover and she had with Harry changed their lives, and more than likely changed their destinies, and now that they were here she was excited, not to mention a little scared, of what he would change in the fates and lives of the people in King's Landing.

* * *

Harry had been invited to dine with the royal family. It had been eight days since the death of the King and Prince Tommen was to be coronated the next day. No doubt, Lord Tywin wanted his daughter to apologize to the visiting King.

He was escorted to a room not far from the throne. It was lavished with flowers and smelt of incense and perfumes. Sitting at a long table, on one end was the Hand of King at one end and the soon to be King at the other. The widow of King Joffrey sat beside Tommen, no doubt planning on marrying the child in order to become crowned Queen once more.

Beside her was her father, who did not spare him a glance. And next to him was the famous Queen of Thrones, Lady Olenna.

She looked like an intimidating women, with her silver hair and dark blue eyes. He had heard that she was near deaf, but the more he stared at her the more he thought it was a ruse to make her appear weaker than she really was. In her eyes, he could see her wit and he cunning.

Inclining his head, Harry leaned across the table to press a kiss to her old frail hand. She smiled and curtsey before saying, "We are honored to dine with you, your grace. Your display of power was quite stunning at the wedding."

Before Harry could speak, Mace Tyrell, who still refused to meet his eyes, said, "It was a show of magic, mother. If he had real power then he would still be ruling, not playing magician for true rulers."

Lady Olenna turned to her son with a grey sheen to her face and wide eyes full of rage and worry. She turned to apologize when Harry spoke, his voice icy and his eyes hard, "Do you think you have _any_ power here, Lord Tyrell? Do you think that _anyone_ looks at you with something besides ridicule?"

The man did not speak, but was obviously angered by the wizard's words.

Harry continued, "I may not rule anymore, but I have more power than you could ever dream of. Do you really believe land gives you power? People give you power."

"There is no more people that you rule over!"

The room got icy as Harry straightened and let his magic spread throughout the room. The flames of the candles flickered and went out. Mace Tyrell seemed to shrink and Harry seemed to grow.

Leaning forward, Harry spoke, "Get out."

Mace Tyrell did not move for several long moments when Lady Olenna stood from her seat. "Mace, you shame our family. Apologize and leave."

Gaping at his mother, Mace turned to Tywin who glared at him and nodded for him to obey.

Turning back to the wizard, Lord Mace bowed his head and said, "I apologize, your grace. Please excuse me." Standing, Mace moved to leave when Harry called him to stop.

He did and looked at the man before him.

"Apologize to the future king and the other guests that have you have insulted with your stupidity," Harry stated.

Mace Tyrell took a deep breath and responded to the table of guests, "I apologize, my lords and ladies, my Queen and Prince."

"For what, Mace?" Harry asked him informally.

The man gaped at him, but at last apologized again, "I am sorry that I insulted you daughter, mother, Lord Tywin, my lords and my Queen. I apologize my Prince. I apologize for my - stupidity."

Harry nodded for the man to go and Head of House Tyrell turned to leave. Before he left, Harry called back to him

"Yes, your grace," Mace spoke through gritted teeth.

Harry gave him a malicious grin and his eyes twinkled. "That is true power. Every person here understands that I am not someone to trifle with, that I am someone to obey - even you obey me. That is true power. Can you say that I do not have it now?"

The man gave him one last fleeting look of rage and embarrassment before fleeing.

Harry calmed down instantly after the man left the room. He did not understand why he hated the man, but it made him feel like the Harry Potter of his youth, a man full of righteous anger and an unwavering sense of justice.

The Queen of the Thrones, as well as Lord Tywin apologized to him, but Harry brushed them off. He sat in his seat beside the future King and the woman that gave birth to him.

At last, Harry turned to the only other woman dining with them. Queen Regent Cersei Lannister looked Regal, sitting on the other side of her father. She wore a deep black gown and a veil over her hair. Behind her was the Kingslayer, dressed in his white cape and gold armor. Besides a quick wink, he ignored Harry in favor of watching his nephew, or son, depending on who you were asking.

After the initial awkwardness best known as Mace Tyrell, they dined on boar and potatoes. The conversations were light, never straying into the uncomfortable and for that, Harry was grateful.

However, it was a somber affair, but eventually the Queen Regent apologized for her words at the wedding feast and asked if he wanted to be escorted around the gardens after they had their last course.

Harry could tell that the famed Tyrell matriarch wanted to speak with him as well, and while he pondered as to what she wanted, especially after his treatment of her son, he followed Cersei out to the gardens in silence.

After several minutes of aimlessly wandering, the Queen Regent spoke, "Do you like King's Landing, your grace?"

"It is indeed beautiful. The Sept and the castle are most amazing," he responded.

She stopped and while she did not fiddle like any other woman, for she was too well bred for that, Harry could see her struggle within herself.

"My father said that you were someone to fear. That you had power that no one on earth could match. He seemed to believe that with a few words, you could sway the war," she said, after a moment.

Harry inclined his head, but did not elaborate. There was no need. He did have the power, though he rarely used it. She had witnessed the fear he could inspire in wake of his power.

She seemed to understand that, because she next asked, "Why do you not? Sway the war? Or even claim the Iron Throne as your own? He would not tell me that."

Looking past her, remembering moments of his past that he would rather lay to rest, Harry finally spoke, "Your son died less than a fortnight ago." Cersei flinched at that, but did not look away. "There will always be people out there that will seek to claim your power as their own. Surely it is not unreasonable to not want to suffer in order to rule?"

"There is also much to enjoy when you are part of the ruling class. Why do you want to be a commoner? You make people call you by your birth name, rather than your title. You let my son boss you around like a common street performer. You do not strike out in anger, even as I screamed at you that I would seek out revenge for your part in not helping save my son. Why?"

Thinking on her words, Harry replied, "There are many reasons, and not enough hours in the day. Perhaps some day I will speak to you about my reasons, but there are others before you that have asked. They need to hear why I am the way that I am, before I speak of it to you."

A look of fury passed over her face, but was gone a second later. They continued their walk around the garden in silence, before Harry decided to speak again. "I saw your daughter the last time I was in Sunspear."

It seemed like he had said the right thing, because the Queen turned to him so quickly, hope and gratitude in her eyes. "My Myrcella?" she asked.

"Of course, she was celebrating her tenth name day."

The Queen gripped his arm, but waited with bated breath for him to continue.

For the remainder of the evening, they spoke of her daughter. He told her about the time that he caught her trying to sneak out with some of Prince Oberyn's children to go swim in the sea on a full moon. He told her about how Myrcella had begged to go with him to the wedding. How she wanted to see her brothers and mother.

In the end, Cersei Lannister finally bowed her head. She let silence wash over them as they continued to the castle.

Finally, the Queen Regent asked Harry what she wanted to ask in the beginning of their walk through the gardens, "Will you consider being witness to the Crown against Lord Tyrion? Will you testify that the King pointed to his accuser? Will you testify against the demon that was my father?"

Harry turned to the Queen, and said, "I did not see that."

Cersei Lannister leaned forward, "Testify this and I will grant you any favor. I will give you a common life, away from the world that has heard of your power. I will give you a lady of no noble birth or one of such birth, if you prefer. You could make her a common woman, or keep her as a lady."

She took a step back, and a cold glint appeared in her eyes. Cersei leaned forward, showing off her round teets and gave him a seductive look. "I will give you anything you want, my grace."

Harry moved forward, catching her sea foam green eyes with his emerald one. Staring into her eyes, he could she the truth in her eyes. He could see the hatred she had for her brother, he could see the fear she had toward him, he could see the lies she told to get her way, the bargains and the threats.

Stepping back, he saw the prophecy linger in her mind. Her desire to kill the little brother that she believed was going to be the brother to kill her. Bowing his head to her, he let her know his answer.

"I must decline your offer, Queen Regent, for I am already testifying for your brother, Lord Tyrion."

And as he turned from the shocked woman, Harry could not help but think that he would have to see the dwarf and seek out the truth of his crimes from him. Hopefully he had chosen to defend the innocent and not the damned.

* * *

AN: Well there you have it! Next chapter will be the meeting with Tyrion and a meeting with the Queen of Thorns. I will say that the next few chapters will be similar to this one: there will not be a lot of action till later in the story.

Also, I would like to say that I have decided that this story will not be slash. Sounds repetitive? Well a surprisingly amount of reviewers and readers that have messaged me seem to have not read that decision in the last chapter. So please, stop letting me know that this story will be awful because I made it slash. I almost changed my mind and turned it into that, just to show those readers that a story can be good regardless of the sexual preferences of the characters that I write, but I have outlined this story and know what I will be doing with these characters.

Yes, you read that correctly! I know what I will be doing with this story and want you all to know that there is no more voting because I know who Harry's love interest will be! Though don't expect to find out for many more chapters! They will meet soon, that is all I can say :)

Thank you again!


	4. Chapter 4

"_This is shaping up to be an interesting story! I do hope you update with due haste. I greatly enjoy the interactions between Harry and the other characters. It is written in a believable and consice manner befitting of an ageless immoral interacting with the citizens of Westeros. Plus you don't just blurt out all the characters back story or motivations in on sitting. Love writers who can feed readers scraps to keep us reading and guessing the mysteries in the story." - Virgina I_

* * *

A/N: NOT SLASH!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summary: Harry Potter has thrived in Westeros for almost a millennium and rarely intervenes in the events that shaped the world, but with an invite to King's Landing for the wedding of King Joffrey and Lady Margaery, he might not be able to help it. The Only King of Braavos, has returned and he will change the rules of the game of thrones.

* * *

Chapter 4: New Friends

It was early the next day when Lady Olenna had sent a servant to Harry's quarters and invited him to sup with her that evening.

He was nervous of what she wanted to speak of, there was so many things that had changed in the span of twenty four hours. Harry had learned that Oberyn was to be a judge for the trial, along with Lord Tywin and the cunt Mace Tyrell.

Even after a day of not seeing the man, the mere thought of him made Harry fume. Perhaps it was because the man reminded him of Wormtail. They both only sided with the side that they believed would rise up triumphant and they were both willing to use whatever was at their disposal in order to be a part of that side. Peter had used his friends as an offering and Mace had used his daughter and his armies to secure the Lannister reign.

Sighing, Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose. One of the first things that he was thankful for when he had first arrived in this new world was his improved eyesight. It was only on truly long days or when he was overly stressed that his eyes felt strain, but it was a blessing to not to have to wear glasses anymore.

After he had left the Queen Regent the day before, it was not much longer that rumors began to circulate that about him and Lord Tyrion. While no one accused him of helping the dwarf kill his nephew, the whispers that seemed to follow him as he walked to the gardens where Lady Olenna wanted to dine got louder and louder.

It seems like he had gone from being a visiting King and wizard, albeit an unusual one, to an enemy of the country.

No doubt the Queen Regent had spread those rumors and lies around court. She probably counted on the fact that Harry had told her the previous day that he did not want to take the throne or seek revenge against her, and while that was still true, he also did not want to be surrounded by enemies.

Immortality or no, Harry knew that there was some things that were worse than death. And while he indeed powerful, there were others in this world with magic and though many were hiding in shadows, waiting to rise in power, the right price may cause them to step into the light and attack.

Perhaps, he should contact the Iron Bank and see how much of his gold was being used by the ruling class here.

At last, Harry arrived in the gardens. A pretty maid came up and curtseyed low to him, her bosom more visible than any of the other servants that he had come across. No doubt she was from High Garden, as her dress was designed with much warmer weather in mind.

Lady Olenna was not dressed in mourning, she wore a light green dress with golden flowers embroidered into the thick material. Her silver hair sparkled in the sunlight and her toothless smile was almost terrifying.

She did not rise to greet him, unlike everyone else he had encountered in King's Landing, but she did bow her hand in a show of formality. Bowing back to her, Harry sat on the chair she pointed to and waited for her to speak.

Turning to a servant, she said, "What are you waiting for? Get us some wine, boy! And some grapes! We will eat after we listen to some riveting music from my fool."

The boy scampered off and quickly returned with the food she had requested.

Turning her gaze to Harry, the lady gave a little chuckle. "The youth of today! Those perhaps I am considered a youth compared to you. I must say, your grace, that you have aged miraculously."

Harry grinned, but before he could speak a man seemed to appear from nowhere, stumbling drunk, and began to sing so loudly that he was almost screaming.

Wincing, Harry said, "I am sorry, but must your fool sing so loud?"

She popped a grape in her mouth and responded, "I am deaf, your grace. He could actually sing louder!"

The fool let out a loud wail of a note and as he did so, Lady Olenna leaned forward and spoke quietly, "There are ears everywhere, King Harry. Little birds that will sing for the right price. I wanted to speak with you privately. My fool will help us with that."

Letting out a chuckle, Harry raised his hands and the noise around them became muffled. For anyone watching them, it merely looked like he had raised his hands in surrender to her explanation about her hearing, but it was a testament to how skilled the Queen of Thorn was at deception that she did not show her surprise besides a slight widening of eyes.

"I hope you do not mind, but I can guarantee that we will not be disturbed just as well as any fool."

Laughing, she replied, "Oh no, your grace! You are far more skilled than any fool I have ever had."

Grinning at her jibe, Harry sat back in his seat. Lady Olenna was unlike most ladies that he had met here. The old woman placed her elbow on the table and rested her head in her hand.

"I have heard that you will be testifying for Lord Tyrion," she stated.

"Yes, my lady." She grinned at her use of title.

"Have you gone to see Lord Tyrion?" she asked.

Harry took a sip of wine and responded, "No. I am planning on seeing him sometime later this evening. Hopefully he can shed some light on the crime that he is being accused of."

"So you are testifying for a dwarf that may not be innocent."

Harry reached for the grapes and looked out at the roses surrounding them. Despite the approaching winter, the sun was warm on his face. His eyes slipped shut and it was like he had been transported to a different time, a different world.

When a criminal was brought to a trial he could be administered Veritaserum and whatever truly happened would be revealed, but here no one would believe that such a thing would exist nor would they let him prove the power of the potion.

He opened his eyes, and Lady Olenna stared into his eyes, not with pity, but curiosity. Harry stared back and leaned forward till they were mere inches apart. "I once knew a man who was accused of killing some very important people to me. There was no evidence and no trial and he was sentenced to live in a cell with guards that could literally suck out the soul of a person."

Her eyes narrowed, but she did not speak.

"When I first met him, I wanted to kill him myself. And then I learned the truth. I learned he was framed and that he was innocent."

Harry sat back, and pressed the tips of his fingers together before continuing, "I demanded that he be given a trial. A chance to prove his innocence and he would have been able to because the truth was much easier to prove then. Instead the government used its power to keep him from getting the trial he was due. They did not want to admit their mistake. And I will not let another innocent man be killed for someone else's crime."

Lady Olenna let his words sink in as she twirled her wine in her glass. Eventually she threw back whatever was left and dabbed her lips with a green cloth napkin.

"That is very noble, my grace. If there were more men like you perhaps this world would be a far better place to live."

Harry inclined his head in acknowledgement of her compliment.

However, she leaned forward and pointed at him. "This world is not filled with men like you. What makes you think that you can prove his innocence? The Queen has always hated her brother and so has her father. What can you do to sway them to the truth when they both want to see him dead?"

Harry shrugged. "I have ways of making people speak the truth. If Lord Tyrion is innocent, my magic can force him to say the things he needs to say to be free. And if that does not work, I am sure my vouch of confidence will have some sway over the judges. One, after all, is a dear friend."

"And one hates you. My son is not a smart man, but he is a prideful one. Your actions yesterday will not be easily forgotten by him."

"I do not care for Lord Mace. He deserved my temper and my words."

Lady Olenna let out a lifeless chuckles and took a swig from her glass. Licking her lips, she said, "Yes. He did need to hear that he was making a fool of himself, but it should not be you to tell him so. Do you think that Lord Twin enjoys the simpering nonsense that my son sprouts? Cause I assure you he does not."

"I am not Lord Tywin," he responded.

"Seven hells, of course you are not. But you are a King and you need to begin acting like one."

Harry shook his head. "I do not want to be a King."

The Queen of Thorns set down her glass harshly and said through nearly closed lips, "I am aware of that. I think everyone here is aware of that. But let me be frank with you, your grace. You have made an enemy of the ruling Lannisters. The moment you told the Queen that you were going to testify on behalf of her brother, she wanted you dead. I am sure the only reason you have not had someone try to cut you down in your sleep is because no one would be foolish enough to do so."

"I am sure that is not true -" he began. Only for her to raise her hand to him in a gesture to be quiet.

She took a deep breath and continued, "I have heard of the stories that depict you as a wanderer. I have heard that you once rode with the Dothraki as a common man among their men. I once heard you sold your sword to a merchant that needed help guarding his goods from pirates. I once even heard that you had slept in a little hut beyond the wall, learning from wildlings about their magics and their ways of life."

Harry sat back in his chair and nodded. He had done all of those things at different points in his life. "Your point, Lady Olenna?" he asked.

"My point, your grace, is that you are not living in the forests or out hunting with a horse tribe. You are in King's Landing where only power can help you. It is time for you to stop being a common man with a powerful title, performing feats of magic that have not been seen for hundreds of years. You are the One and True King of Braavos, start acting like it!"

* * *

It was two hours later that he left the Queen of Thorns. After her rather harsh demands for him to 'act his age' as she had put it, Harry was ready for something a little stronger than wine.

After sneaking into the kitchens and finding nothing strong enough for his tastes, Harry went to a near by Tavern, right outside the Red Keep.

When he entered the building no one turned to look at him with curiosity, fear or awe. It was exactly what he wanted: to be just another face in the crowd. Sitting at the bar, a maid came over with some bitter rum that burned his throat. Sometimes he would wish for FIrewhiskey, but it had been so long since he had it that he could not remember the taste.

He thought back to the conversation that he just had with the Lady of House Tyrell. She was more than he had expected with her wit and political skills. Harry was not use to people speaking with him like she had. It was refreshing, though at times worrying, especially when she had admitted that it had been her to poison the King.

"_I am going to tell you something, your grace, that I will hope not leave our little bubble of confidence."_

_Harry nodded, still thinking of the words she had spoken earlier about his behavior in court. Glancing up when she did not speak, he could see the worry and excitement in her eyes._

_Now that she had his undivided attention, Lady Olenna asked, "Will you search for the person that killed the King? That is if Tyrion did not commit the crime himself?"_

"_I do not know. It depends on how much time I have before the trial. I know that they are planning on holding it in a week or so, but as you said, now that I am testifying against the Crown they might move up the timetable in hopes of catching me off guard."_

_She nodded to that and said, "Very good, your grace. You are starting to think a King again. But if you do have the time, would you?"_

_Shrugging, Harry popped a grape in his mouth and responded once he had swallowed. "I suppose. This is not my kingdom and the crimes here are not my responsibility, but if it helps release an innocent man then I suppose I will."_

_Lady Olenna leaned back in her seat, folding her hands in her lap and looking out at the garden surrounding her. After several moments of silence, she finally returned her gaze to the wizard. "Have you heard of the two whores that Lord Tyrion gifted the King with on his last name day?" she asked._

"_No, I have not."_

"_Well, Lord Tyrion was trying to temper the boy. He wanted him to take out his aggression in a more primitive nature. He figured that the company of two beautiful whores would satisfy him for a time and protect the Stark girl from more of his - attentions. You have heard of some of the things that he did to his future Queen before he became engaged to my granddaughter, correct?"_

_Harry inclined his head and said, "Yes, I have. He had her stripped naked and beat after each of her brother's victories, if the rumors are true."_

_Lady Olenna nodded. "Of they are definitely true, your grace. But back to the whores. Lord Tyrion sent two girls up to his room and the next day they had been dumped outside his door, both tortured and abused. According to one of his guards, one woman had been beaten nearly to death and the other had been raped in every which way one could be. Both women died, of course, one killed herself when the King requested her to be returned to him and the other by the King after he had found out that the other was dead."_

_Stomach turning, Harry sipped his wine and shook his head. "Merlin," he muttered._

_The Queen of Thorns chose to ignore his weird response and continued, "Do you really think that I would let my granddaughter be beaten and raped to satisfy the twisted desires of a mad king, your grace?"_

_He looked up at her and saw the truth in her eyes, he saw the desire to prevent her granddaughter from suffering, he knew that it had been her that poisoned the King. "No, I suppose not. But why tell me this?"_

_Lady Olenna gazed into his green eyes. She came off as fearless and strong in that moment, but the way that she was twisting her napkin in her hand gave away the nervousness that she felt at telling him this. "I told you because I do not want you snooping around looking for answers. I do not want you to use magic to prove his innocence when it will condemn me. The Lannisters need the Tyrells and would most likely brush it off as a trick in order to keep our families aligned, but I will not risk my Margaery. So I must ask, and if I must beg I will do so too, but I trust that you will not seek the death of my family for the crime of protecting my granddaughter from a life full of pain and suffering."_

_Harry did not know how to respond to that, but eventually agreed to not oust her in court. Though he did not know what else he could do to help Tyrion without his magic._

_They finished their supper and he left, his thoughts weighing him down as he searched for a tavern._

_Before he left, Lady Olenna promised him that if he reported her that she would be hard to bring back, as she was leaving for High Garden as soon as they parted ways. Harry shrugged at her comment and said, "I will not report you though I may miss your rather harsh way of speaking to me. It was - refreshing."_

And now he was here, drinking too harsh rum and drowning his thoughts. It would be so hard to prove the dwarf's innocence after all that he had learned, but he still had to try, especially after learning that he was indeed innocent.

The rest of his evening was spent drinking in the little tavern outside the Keep. He listened to the people around him living their normal lives and worrying about their normal problems. Harry never wished more in that moment that he had never come to King's Landing.

* * *

The next day after recovering from a stunning hangover, Harry left his suite in search of the dungeons. It did not take long to find out where they were and it did not take long to slip past the guards.

Soon he was outside the cell of Lord Tyrion.

Pressing his palm against the lock, Harry whispered, "Alohomora." The door unlocked with a click and he slipped into the dank dark room.

There was a candle burning in the corner, but the second the door opened Harry could hear the quick shuffle of Tyrion as he tried to put out the candle. Once it did go out, Harry waved his hand and it burst back into flames.

The scars on his face were more pronounced in the shadows of the flames. Lord Tyrion looked better than he had expected, but there still was a new gauntness to his face. He looked tired and stressed, but at least he had not been tortured.

Some of the other wine bearers could be heard, even in this dank and dirty cell. Their cries of anguish and their pleas for mercy echoing throughout the prison.

Tyrion, looked at him, and straightened from his crouched position. He took in Harry before sitting on the rotting cot that he was using as a bed.

"Have you come to release me, oh great king across the sea? Or have you come to kill me because you fear, despite the fact that you are immortal, that I will strike you down with my ugly and monstrous dwarf hands?"

Harry let out a chuckle and waved his hand across the room, causing hidden torches to burst into flames and illuminating the cell in a haze or orangish-red. Tyrion jumped back and winced at the increase in light. The wizard rolled his eyes and flicked his wrist as he crossed his legs and sat on the chair he had just conjured.

Only to fall off as one of the legs on the chair snapped.

Sitting around the pile of broken wood and feathers, Harry looked up at the dwarf only to catch a glimpse of his bewildered expression which caused the wizard to burst into laughter.

Looking confused, Tyrion asked, "A-are you drunk?"

Harry let out an even louder gaffaw and went to respond when he caught his breath; however, his merriment had caused the guards he had so successfully avoided to unlock the cell and burst in. Standing quickly, he raised his hands and both guards freezed.

With a little wiggle of his fingers, the guards turned around with a dazed look on their face and locked Tyrion and Harry back into the cell.

"Are they going to report you?" the imp asked.

Harry shook his head and leaned against the pillar. Pulling a flagon from his bag, he threw it at Tyrion who after a quick whiff and wince at the bitter strong aroma of the rum before he took two large gulps.

"Sorry it is not wine," Harry expanded.

Tyrion waved him off with another swallow before he wiped his lips on the back of his hand. "I should be apologizing. I was out of line and here you are bringing me enough rum to keep me good and drunk till the trial."

Harry gave a little chuckle, but responded, "Well if we want to win this trial then you will have to be sober the night before and the day off."

Looking up at him, Tyrion leaned back and asked softly, "We?"

"Yes. I am surprised that you have not heard, I would have thought that some of your little spies would have reported to you about me."

"What do you mean? And any of my "little spies" would have abandoned me the second that I was thrown in here and if they did not my sweet dear sister will have bribed them with anything they desired."

Spreading his fingers and then clenching his fist, Harry conjured a gold coin and began to twist it between his fingers. Tyrion watched the trick, but did not speak. At last, Harry responded, "What could your sister bribe them with? Gold? The Crown is in debt, according to Prince Oberyn, and I doubt that your father will be letting her get more and more in debt."

"That is where you are wrong, your grace. Tywin will do all that he can to get his way and he will use all of his resources to do so. Lannisters shit gold and my father does love to shit."

Grinning, Harry vanished the coin and said, "Yes, but even the Lannister's owe the Iron Bank and they always get what they are owed."

Tyrion nodded, but looked like he was done speaking of money. Instead, he asked, "Why are you here, your grace?"

"I am here because I know you are innocent."

The dwarf looked up with a dazed expression. "You do?"

Harry nodded, "And because of your innocence, I have decided to testify on your behalf."

Tyrion stood up on shaky legs, but did not respond to the words that he no doubt had been praying to hear from any kindred spirit.

Harry leaned forward and extended his hand. "I know that we have not known eachother for any real amount of time, but I have heard many tales of you. The half-man, the punishment of the gods to Lord Tywin Lannister, the imp, the demon, the monkey. I have heard that you can whore and drink better than any man twice your size. I have heard that you saved this city, that when Stannis Baratheon came to kill your family and sac this city, that you saved them."

Tyrion reached out and grasped his hand. They held on for a moment before Harry took a step back and said, "I will see you free, Lord Tyrion for I will need you to help me complete a prophecy. You are smart and know more about the politics of Westeros then I could ever learn in time. I need you to help me and you need me in order for you to love."

Bowing once more, Harry promised to return and discuss their plans, but in that moment, Harry realized there was only going to be one way to release Tyrion and for the first time in a long time, he knew that a common man could not do what he would have to do. Harry would need to be, as Lady Olenna had said: the King of Braavos.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is a little late! Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter :) I just wanted to give a special thanks to **Joe Lawyer**, your review made me change a couple of things around and it has inspired a few new extra moments and scenes that will really add something to my story.

Next chapter is the trial! After that things will really start to pick up so please be patient!

Once again thank you :) And don't forget to review!


End file.
